1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a jounce bumper and coacting striker cap for absorbing shock forces between a vehicle body and a vehicle suspension system and in particular to a striker cap bumper which fits over the end of a strut and is shaped to reduce impact noise.
2. Description of Prior Developments
A rubber or elastomeric jounce bumper is typically mounted between a vehicle body (or strut mount attached to the body) and a shock absorbing member such as a suspension strut to prevent metal-to-metal contact during severe jounce travel. A cover or striker cap may be provided between the end of the strut and the jounce bumper to protect the end of the strut and the strut seal from damage during such extreme jounce movements.
Although prior jounce bumper and striker cap assemblies have performed satisfactorily, they tend to produce a relatively large noise upon mutual engagement and impact during jounce movements. In some cases, where the jounce bumper is mounted relatively close to an occupant of the vehicle, the impact noise can become so loud as to be annoying and generally unacceptable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a jounce bumper and striker cap assembly which operates quietly and effectively.